Session One
by MistressArafaxdeep
Summary: The first time is always a little... awkward. Warning: Smut. Smut everywhere.


_One night about a month and a half ago, Arafax was driving home from an adventure to Sonic's with a friend, discussing why fanfic authors so frequently make virgins have hot, amazing sex when the likelihood of this actually happening in reality is essentially zero. And so, said friend encouraged her to write an awkward smutty fanfic featuring virgins. The problem, of course, was deciding on who. _

_After some thought, she decided on two characters. But since writing a Bleach fanfic was about as appealing as sunbathing in a bikini in January, she put it off. And then it happened. Her sudden obsession with Dragon Ball Z. Never before had she had as much interest in the series. And it was decided. Who she would use for her awkward smut story. It was, of course, Goku and Chi Chi._

Chi Chi took a deep breath. This is what she'd been waiting for. Since she'd first met him as a child, she'd dreamed of marrying him. Her dream had finally been realized, but now came the part that was a bit worrying to her. Consummating the marriage. She glanced over at her husband as they looked around the house her father had build for them. He scratched the back of his head and laughed. "So now what?" she asked.

"Well, I guess we're supposed to um…" his face turned red, and he laughed sheepishly to alleviate some of the embarrassment.

Chi Chi knew that she would have to make the first move. She wasn't confident in herself at all. She'd never done this. What if she did something horribly wrong? She fought down the doubts bubbling up within her. No. She could do this.

She grabbed his hand, and with steely determination, began leading him to the bedroom. She guessed Goku was getting antsy about it, as she could feel him resisting and he mentioned that he was "getting a little hungry" and that maybe they should eat first. Chi Chi knew better than to let him go though. If she backed down now, who knew how long they would have to linger under this embarrassing atmosphere of anticipation. No, it was definitely better for her to do this now.

"Later," she said, her nervousness making her voice sound high and strained.

He slumped his shoulders, defeated. She led him through the door and had him situate himself on the bed. She walked a few steps away from the bed, turning around to slowly remove her dress. She looked over her should and saw that Goku had stood up and was undressing himself, as well.

She took a steadying breath before turning around to face him. He was so handsome and muscular. Her pulse hammered in her throat, as a slightly unfamiliar desire washed over her. She wanted him, she realized. Even though the sight of his penis, only slightly erect, scared her, she would still go through with this. She walked over to him, keeping her eyes locked on his. She noticed his gaze wandering over her body, but didn't want to look down to see what effect her naked body was having on his manhood. She was already slightly terrified of it. She didn't need any more encouragement on that front.

He stepped to her, and wrapped her in a gentle embrace. His strong muscles felt so good. She felt something hard pressing against her stomach, and knew it had to be his penis. Panic was starting to well up within her. He kissed her lips, and she calmed slightly. She could handle this much at least. She could tell his instincts were taking over. He was kissing her more passionately now, pulling them into bed, planting kisses on her neck that were driving her crazy. He seemed to be on a mission to explore her body. He tentatively took a breast in his mouth. Chi Chi did not dislike the feeling, but it wasn't increasing the pit of arousal growing in her stomach. He continued kneading at her breasts, as he continued his journey lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he went.

She realized what he was doing, and as his kisses gently touched her stomach, she felt it leap in anticipation. The wetness between her thighs increased, and with little encouragement, she spread her legs for her husband. The cool air assaulting her hot lower body was nothing compared to when Goku's lips touched her. She moaned. He tentatively moved his tongue out to taste her. She felt it and pulled away. He moved back to her, gently stroking the length of her opening with his tongue. It felt good, Chi Chi realized, having his tongue down there. A few more long strokes and more fluid leaked from her, more than she thought she could possibly have produced. Goku tried to push his tongue as deep into her as possible, and her first response was to pull away. It was too much too fast. He realized it and backed off, kissing his way back up to her neck.

She could feel his erection against her thigh. Throbbing. She knew it was huge, could feel the length along the inside of her thigh. She trembled in fear. Gently, as was the way he'd done everything with her, he took it in his hand moved it along her labia. She shuddered. Her body did want this now, but her brain was very much afraid. "Relax, Chi Chi," he whispered into her neck. She tried, but as he moved his hips to push into her, she panicked, tightening up her muscles, which prevented him from penetrating. "It'll be okay," he promised, as he continued to move his manhood along her entrance. She could tell he was getting frustrated. He was having a hard time holding back.

She tried to relax, really relax and feel the full effects of arousal. She softened then, and he moved his lips to hers, gave his hips a small push forward and she found that the very tip of his engorged penis was now inside of her. Slowly, he eased himself in further. He found some resistance, what he was sure was the flesh that indicated her virginity. "This might hurt a little," he whispered, before pushing past the small obstacle. She winced in pain, her muscles clamping down on him to stop the pain. She clung to him tightly while he made small thrusts inside her, trying to help her past the pain. But the tightness was too much for him and as she finally started to feel the pain subside, he closed his eyes and said, "I can't hold on anymore." With two big thrusts, he gave Chi Chi a small rise, before spilling his semen inside her.

Tired, he removed himself from her, falling next to her side. Chi Chi was a bit disappointed. He was done already? She hadn't even gotten to have any fun. "I want more," she said to him quietly.

He snuggled into her chest. "I will too. Guess this isn't going to be as easy to pick up as some other things."

"I really liked what you did with your tongue," she admitted. "It felt nice."

He blushed. "Okay. Just tell me what you like. I'll always try to please you."

"Yeah. We'll just think of this as training session one out of many many more."

Goku smiled. "When you put it that way, I just can't wait to get back to it." He propped himself above her and began training session two.

_Of course, Goku, being the expert at training that he is didn't take long to pick up on everything that made her go crazy and they were soon having very much less awkward sex. But seriously. It's not all that awkward. Just kind of ends without a climax for Chi Chi. Which is about how it should be. Take that._


End file.
